


kissing under the moonlight

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, No Angst, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: During a... type of party, Clint receives a kiss from Thor under the moonlight.





	kissing under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> alcohol/being drunk is not Heavy on the story but it's enough to make me a little confused if i rate this as teen and up or general audiences. and the kiss clint receives is on the cheek. no other warning, i guess, aside from that.
> 
> had to put that one (the kiss warning) because i felt like i was slightly tricking people
> 
> prompt of today: kissing

They are drunk. The whole team, that is, though now that he thinks about it, Clint is pretty sure Tony locked himself in his workshop and won’t come out while they are…

...Intoxicated.

Well, he has his reasons, but they’re having fun. He walks to the balcony illuminated by the moonlight.

“Hello, girl,” he tries to blink seductively to Thor. “can a man get a kiss?”

Thor just looks at him. Someone might have put a love curse on him, because she comes closer and does give him a kiss.

It’s on his cheek, but honestly? That was worth it.


End file.
